A method of operating a motor vehicle, wherein an emergency call of the vehicle is made, is known from the prior art. Thus, DE 10 2014 200 567 A1 describes a method for conveying image- and/or audio data of a vehicle accident to a further-processing location. The image- and/or audio data is recorded before the accident and stored. If a vehicle accident is detected, the stored image- and/or audio data is made available to a further-processing site. In addition to the image data, the data of a radar system can be recorded, stored in the memory, and made available to a further-processing location.
DE 10 2011 076 638 A1 discloses a method for vehicle communication via a vehicle-implemented vehicle-diagnostic system. It transmits the vehicle diagnostics data of a vehicle from the vehicle-implemented vehicle-diagnostic system via an air interface to a mobile user communication sending device.
In DE 10 2011 110 457 A1, an integrated taxi emergency call system for a direct transfer via a smartphone is described. The system made the monitoring of the interior space of a taxi vehicle possible. Upon activation of an alarm button, the images of the vehicle interior are conveyed simultaneously to an emergency call center via smartphone. Then, the emergency call center can witness what is taking place in the taxi vehicle within seconds, and can intervene as quickly as possible by sound and image in the event and thus de-escalate and control the situation.
EP 2 146 325 A1 describes a recording device for the recording and editing of image data in a vehicle. The recording device comprises an image processor for processing the image data in a vehicle, which are displayed together with other vehicle data in the data structure of a vehicle bus system as mixed data.
From DE 10 2012 003 981 A1, a system and a method for recording the data of a motor vehicle drive is known. Here, a display device displays image data together with at least one operating parameter of a motor vehicle.
DE 10 2013 213 872 A1 describes a vehicle with a triggering device and a method for recording and/or reporting an accident situation. Through this, multiple image recording devices record video image information and store it in a memory device in association with the calibration data of the respective image detection devices.